The Gift of Melody
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Prequel to Medley's Wedding Day. Medley gives birth to her first baby pony.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies you recognize. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own Glowstar and Melody as well as the Human characters in this story.

May the light of God shine upon everyone and keep them safe as well as the power of water be with everyone alwaysEnjoy!

Lauren

"The Gift of Melody"

It was a beautiful day in Ponyland. Julie was taking a flight with her pretty Medley and enjoying every minute of it. She loved spending time with Medley and she knew Medley felt the same way about her.

"Are you having fun, my sweet little hummingbird?" Medley asked while using her special name for Julie.

Julie giggled as a smile spread across her face.

"Yup!"

"Aw, that's good." Medley said. As she flew around a little bit more, she started feeling sort of tired. She had been feeling a little more tired lately, although she tried to hide it from everyone. She didn't want her friends to worry about her, most of all, Julie. Medley had told Firefly what was going on and Firefly thought it was just that time of the month, but Medley assured her best pony friend that her time of the month had passed already.

As Medley flew along, she suddenly felt a decrease in her energy level and crashed to the ground!

"Medley! Medley, are you okay? What's the matter?" Julie exclaimed in alarm. "Are you hurt?" Julie jumped off of Medley's back and patted her mane gently before inspecting her front hooves to make sure they weren't broken.

Medley shook her head as she felt a wave of nausea come over her. Before Medley could answer Julie verbally, she threw up everywhere.

"Oh my pretty Medley!" Julie cried. She patted Medley's mane and then realized what she had to do. She promised Medley she would be back and then Julie ran for the Estate.

When Julie got back to the Estate, she ran into Megan literally. Her older sister had been playing a game with their younger cousin, Kassy.

"Wow, little one, what's the matter?" Megan asked, brushing herself off slightly. "Where's the fire?"

Julie gave Megan an apologetic look, but then remembered why she had run into Paradise Estate so fast.

"Med... Medley! It's Medley!" Julie cried, tears of worry streaming down her face.

"What about Medley?" Megan asked.

Julie took a deep breath before explaining to Megan what had happened.

"Medley...Medley fell! We were flying and she...she just crashed! Then she got sick! Please say you can help her, please!"

Megan picked Julie up and went to find Firefly. When Megan and Julie had found Firefly, Megan told her best pony friend what was going on and then jumped on her back. They needed to find Medley.

When they reached the spot where Medley was, Firefly flew down and nuzzled her best pony friend. She was starting to really worry now.

"I'm very proud of you, my sweet little hummingbird," Medley said as she caught her breath. "You did a good job."

Julie nodded as she patted Medley's mane and gave Megan room to examine Medley.

"We need to get Medley back to the Estate first," Megan said. "And for that, we're going to need..." She produced the Rainbow of Light from underneath her shirt. She opened up the locket and commanded, "Okay, Rainbow of Light, do your stuff!"

The Rainbow of Light jetted out of the locket at the sound of Megan's voice and obeyed its keeper. It swirled around Medley and made a protective heart around her. It guided Medley back to the Estate with Megan and Firefly following, Megan holding Julie in her arms.

When they got back to the Estate, Megan got Medley settled in her bedroom and then got her a few things. She brought the bucket, thermometer and washcloth into the room and set them down. She then put the thermometer underneath Medley's tongue and waited for it to beep. After it did, Megan took it out and read it. Medley had a slight fever and Megan then checked her temperature for herself. Sure enough, Medley was cooking a little.

Just then, Medley leaned over and threw up into the bucket while Julie held it.

Firefly nuzzled Medley gently.

"You're going to be okay, Med," Firefly assured her. "We're not going to let anything happen to you."

"Firefly's right," Megan said, patting Medley's mane. "Everything's going to be okay. Can you tell me what hurts?"

Medley sighed as she lay down and closed her eyes.

"My back hurts a little and my stomach is feeling really bad."

"Didn't you tell me you felt tired these past few days?" Firefly asked, wanting to help her best pony friend in any way she could.

Medley nodded.

"Uh-huh."

Megan suddenly snapped her fingers. She then got a book off the shelf in the living room and brought it back into Medley's bedroom.

"What's that you have there, my sweet girl?" Firefly asked, nuzzling Megan gently. SHE loved Megan so much. Firefly thought of Megan as her daughter.

Megan smiled as she opened the book up and looked at it.

"Here it is!" Megan said.

"What is it?" Julie asked, fearing the worst.  
Megan smiled at her and then turned to Medley. She gave her mane a pat and then said, "Well, according to this book, Medley's symptoms are perfectly normal for someone who is going to have a baby."

Firefly nodded and then her jaw about hit the ground!

"Medley's going to have a baby?" Julie asked.

Megan nodded.

"Yup. And let's just say I helped Mom when she gave birth to you, my little one, so I can help Medley too."

Julie nodded and grinned. She knew her pretty Medley was in good hands with Megan. Her big sister would take good care of her. And so would Firefly.

Medley took a few minutes to let the news sink in. She then grinned and gave Megan a nuzzle.

"I wonder how Glowstar is going to take this," Medley said when she finally got over the shock of the news.

"How am I going to take what?" Glowstar asked, coming into the room.

Medley looked from Firefly to Megan and then finally back to Firefly before gazing at her fiancé.

"We're going to have a baby," she said. "Megan just found out I'm pregnant."

Glowstar didn't know what to say at first. He was happy for Medley and himself, but he was also a little nervous. After about a minute of thinking and getting over the initial shock, he did the double inside out loop in celebration and then nuzzled Medley.

Medley sighed with relief.

Megan giggled. She knew that Firefly had taught Glowstar how to do the double inside out loop when they were little and he had perfected it by now. She could see the resemblance whenever Glowstar did Firefly's famous trick. They were definitely related.

"We'll leave you two alone to get some rest," Megan said. "If you need anything, just yell for me, okay, Medley?"

"I'll come and get you," Julie said. She sat down next to Medley. She was determined not to leave her pretty Medley's side for anything.

Megan gave Julie a Look, but Medley shook her head.

"it's okay, Megan. Julie's fine. If she wants to stay here with me, it's okay."

Megan nodded and then turned to Glowstar, who also nodded his approval. He didn't mind at all.

Megan shook her head and left the room. After Megan was gone, Julie started to pat Medley's mane and gave her a small hug.

"I wonder what the baby is going to be," she said. "I hope it's a girl."  
Medley nodded. She didn't mind what it was. She loved the baby that was growing inside of her already. Glowstar felt the same way. He didn't mind what it was, so long as it was healthy and born safely. That's all that mattered.

Julie ended up falling asleep as did Medley. Glowstar stayed for awhile, just watching Medley sleep. He then nuzzled her and went out for a flight. He needed to clear his head a little bit. What he needed was a good flight with his favorite cousin. He found Firefly and Megan doing the double inside out loop near the Estate. Glowstar smiled at them.

Firefly smirked.

"Hey cuz! Or should I say, Daddy!"

Glowstar swatted Firefly with his tail, but he was smiling too. He knew she was only kidding.

After that, Glowstar and Firefly had a race, which Firefly won as usual. None of the pegasi could ever beat her. Except for Whizzer that was.

Over the next eight months, Medley's stomach became bigger and bigger. She was very picky about what she ate and she couldn't go on flights with Julie come December. It was only a few days now until the baby was due. Megan was going to help Medley with the birth along with Firefly and Fizzy.

The day Medley was going to give birth, she came into the kitchen and sat down. She was very hungry, but she didn't trust her stomach right now. She knew anything that entered her system was just as likely to reject it's new home and come right back up the same way. She had grown accustomed to having morning sickness now and Megan assured her that it was all part of being pregnant. She knew because of what her mother had gone through when she had Julie and Molly.

Medley trusted Megan's judgment, but she still didn't like throwing up every morning. It took a lot out of her and it just made her feel worse once she was done.

As Medley sat at the table, she decided to go for it. She sighed as she watched Baby Rainbow Star, Ember and Baby Cotton Candy eating their breakfasts. Megan came in soon after and sat down as well. Julie was by Medley's side and she was eating some cocoa krispies.

"Would you like something to eat, Medley?" Cupcake asked.

Medley smiled and nodded.

"Can you make me some pancakes with strawberry syrup and relish, please?"

"Relish!" Baby Cotton Candy, Baby Rainbow Star and Ember said at the same time.

Megan giggled as did Julie and Cupcake.

Medley nodded and gave the three baby ponies a gentle smile.

Baby Rainbow Star then tugged on her mother's jumpsuit sleeve.

"Mama?"

"Yes, my precious one?" Megan asked, gazing down at her daughter with a loving smile on her face.

"Why Auntie Medley eat pancakes with rellus?"

Megan giggled.

"It's relish, my precious one. And Auntie Medley is eating that because that's what her tummy wants."

Baby Rainbow Star nodded, still a little confused.

"Her tummy want funny food."

Megan giggled and patted her daughter's mane.

"You're right. Sometimes, when you're going to have a baby, your tummy wants funny stuff to eat."

Baby Rainbow Star nodded. She went back to her own breakfast and forgot about her aunt's weird choice of food for the time being.

After breakfast was done, Medley was heading back to her room when she felt the sudden urge to throw up. She ran for the bathroom and got there just in time. As Medley brought up the contents of her stomach, Julie ran in and held her mane back.

Once Medley was done, she still felt sick. Megan helped her back to bed and got her a bucket from the kitchen. She held it for Medley as the green Pegasus threw up once again. Megan could tell it was going to be a long night. She could also tell that the baby was coming soon.

"You're going to be okay," Megan assured Medley who was now laying down and trying to catch her breath. "You're going to be all right, Medley. I promise. You'll feel better once the baby is here."

Medley nodded and relaxed as Megan patted her mane gently along with Julie.

After Medley's stomach had calmed down, Glowstar poked his head in. When he saw the state Medley was in, he ran over to her and nuzzled her gently.

"Are you okay?" He asked frantically. "Is the baby all right?"

Medley nodded and gave Glowstar a reassuring smile.

"Yes, I'm fine. And so is the baby. She just didn't like the breakfast I had."

Glowstar nodded and let a little chuckle escape his lips.

Medley glared at him playfully. She then laid down and tried to get some rest.

Julie didn't want to leave Medley alone. She begged to sleep in Medley's room and Megan finally let her. She knew that Julie was worried about Medley as was Firefly and the rest of her friends, so she gave in.

After Megan gave Julie a hug and kiss, she patted Medley's mane gently and told her that if anything went wrong, just to get her.

Medley nodded and promised Megan she would the second she felt something was up.

Julie volunteered to get Megan, which worked out fine. She was going to keep an eye on Medley all night and she wasn't going to leave her side for anything.

Firefly felt the same way, but she knew she had to tuck Megan in and then she would be back. Firefly knew Megan didn't need to be tucked in, but Firefly enjoyed tucking her sweet girl in and Megan enjoyed it too. She didn't think it was childish at all. She loved Firefly so much and she really enjoyed the routine every night.

Later that night, Medley woke up feeling extremely sick to her stomach. As she reached for the bucket, she managed to grab it just in time. As Medley was bringing up the contents of her stomach, she felt pain surge through her lower back and then shoot into her stomach area. Something was definitely going to happen. Medley tried not to start crying, but it was no use. She couldn't' help it.

The sound of Medley's quiet sobs woke Julie up immediately. She didn't need to ask Medley what was wrong either because Julie already knew. She patted Medley's mane gently and then ran to get Megan.

When Julie reached the room Molly and Megan shared, Julie tried to be as quiet as possible, so that she wouldn't' wake Molly up.

Julie walked over to Megan's bed and shook her sister gently.

"Megan? Megan, wake up! Please wake up!"

Megan's green eyes, identical to Julie's, opened two minutes later. She sat up and felt someone shaking her. She then looked to her right and saw that it was Julie.

"Julie? What's the matter, little one? Is it Medley?"

"Yes!" Julie said as she pulled Megan up and led her into the room.

Megan stopped in the bathroom to wash her face and then she followed Julie back to Medley's bedroom. Firefly was already in there, trying her best to keep Medley calm. Fizzy was also there, blowing bubbles, hoping it would distract Medley.

"Good work, Miss Fizzy," Megan praised while using her special name for Fizzy. She patted Fizzy's mane before going over to see what she could do for Medley. Megan sat down in front of Medley and slightly to her left, that way, she could pat her mane and still allow Julie room to do the same.

"It hurts!" Medley cried. "Megan, it really hurts!"

Megan nodded as she patted Medley's mane and gave Fizzy a sign to continue blowing her bubbles.

"I know it does," Megan soothed, "but you're going to be okay, I promise. Now, just focus on Fizzy's bubbles and push when I tell you too. It's going to be all right."

Medley nodded and did so. It was hard but soon enough, Medley had pushed a few times and it was soon time for the baby to be born.

Glowstar had poked his head in and tried his best to stay with Medley, but seeing his beloved Medley in that much pain, just made him not be able to stick in the same room with her. He loved Medley too much to see her go through that. He knew Megan had said it was temporary, but it still was hard to watch.

"Okay," Megan said, after Medley had pushed for about an hour now, "it's soon time to push really hard. Ready?"

"Yes!" Medley said, her voice full of tears and exhaustion.

"You can do it, Medley!" Firefly encouraged her best pony friend. She nuzzled her gently and gave her an encouraging smile. "I want to see that niece of mine. I know you can do it. Push!"

"Firefly's right," Megan said. "You can do it."

"I just want this to be over with!" Medley screamed, pain shooting up her stomach area.

Megan nodded.

"I know you do, sweetie, but it's going to be okay. I promise. Just think. I no time at all, the baby will be here and all the pain will be worth it."

Medley nodded and tried to crack a smile for Megan and Julie's sake. Medley still had a pained look in her eye and Megan knew it still hurt, but the only way to make the pain stop was for Medley to deliver the baby.

"All right, Medley, big, big push this time!" Megan instructed. "Come on, you can do it. Just one more push and the baby will be here."

"Come on Med!" Firefly encouraged. "You can do it!"

"Come on, my pretty Medley, you can do it! I know you can do it. I know you can."

Medley grinned at her sweet little hummingbird as she mouthed the word, "Thank you" to her. She then summoned up all her strength and pushed with all her might. It wasn't long until a baby pony's cries could be heard in the room.

Everyone smiled in awe at the new life God had given Medley and Glowstar. She was so precious and so tiny. She was certainly a gift from above.

"She's so little!" Kassy exclaimed. "She's smaller than Baby Cotton Candy!"

Megan giggled as she nodded.

"You're right about that, Kass." Megan then turned her attention back to Medley. "She's so beautiful, Medley." Megan then handed the baby to Medley who cradled her in her front hooves.

Medley nuzzled the newborn baby girl pony and gave her a small, but gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I love you so much," Medley whispered. "Mommy loves you so much."

Julie gently patted the baby pony's mane.

"What are you going to name her, my pretty Medley?" Julie asked.

"Yeah," Firefly said. "I'm really anxious to know." She then nuzzled the baby gently and said, "Hi there little one. I'm your Auntie Firefly. Yes. I love you so much already, yes I do. And I'm going to teach you how to do all kinds of fun tricks when you get older." She smirked as Medley play swatted her with her tail. She was smiling though.

"And I'm Megan," Megan said, patting the baby pony's mane. "I'm a good friend of your Mommy's."

"And I'm your Auntie Julie," Julie said. "I'm your Mommy's best Human friend. Yes." She gently gave the baby pony a kiss on her cheek before giving Medley a hug and kiss. "I'm so proud of you, my pretty Medley!"

"Aw, thank you, my sweet little hummingbird. But I couldn't' have done it without you or Megan's help. And Firefly too."

Julie beamed as did Megan and Firefly. They were glad that the baby was healthy.

"Can I come in now?" Glowstar asked from just outside the door.

"Sure," Medley said. "Come and meet our new daughter."

Glowstar smiled with pride as he came into the room and nuzzled both Medley and the newborn baby pony in Medley's front hooves.

"She's so beautiful," Glowstar said, planting a kiss on the baby pony's cheek. "Just like her mother."

Medley blushed.

"What's her name?" Glowstar asked.

Medley thought for a moment. She then smiled and said, "How about Melody?"

Glowstar beamed.

"That's perfect," he said. "Just like her."

"Welcome to the world, Melody," Megan said, patting the baby pony's mane gently.

Julie nodded and did the same. She loved Melody so much already. Her niece was the cutest baby pony she had ever seen and Julie couldn't wait for Melody to learn how to say her name.

Over the next few weeks, Medley and Glowstar fell into a routine. One of them would get up with Melody in the middle of the night, usually Medley and then they would trade in the morning. Medley was feeding Melody both the old fashion way and with a bottle, so that way, Melody could get milk even if Medley wasn't able to give it to her.

Melody was settling in nicely and it was no secret who her favorite aunt was. She loved Firefly to pieces and whenever Firefly was around, she would do her famous double inside out loop, which would get Melody gurgling and giggling up a storm. Melody also loved Megan too, but she loved her Auntie Firefly most of all. As for her parents, well Melody loved them both, but she was certainly a Mama's girl. Medley was the one who could get Melody to take her nap and make her smile if she was cranky and she could also get her to sleep at night.

Glowstar was relieved by this because he was going on a trip soon and he was worried about his wife to be as well as his new daughter. It was nice to know that Melody was going to be in good hooves with her mother. Glowstar had no doubt that Medley was going to be a great mother, but he just worried about them both sometimes. He couldn't help it. That's what new fathers did.

As Medley watched Melody sleeping one night after putting her sweet baby girl to bed, she smiled. She really loved Melody a lot. She knew she was going to grow up to be a sweet and very nice little pony, just like her Mommy was. Especially with she, Medley to show Melody the way and of course Firefly and all of her other friends. After all, there was always another Rainbow around the bend and if you looked hard enough, you could find a Rainbow anywhere.

THE END

12


End file.
